


Stumped

by 21PilotsWithGuns



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Body Swap, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, body switching, dream - Freeform, literally just my dream, really stupid, you are patrick stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21PilotsWithGuns/pseuds/21PilotsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my dream from last night. I swear I'm not on drugs. I'm practically sxe actually.<br/>I body swapped with patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumped

After an amazing Linkin Park concert they finally take the stage: Fall Out Boy.  
You jump and sing all through the first part, it's amazing, Pete is twirling around on stage, Patrick hits every note with his angelic voice Joe and his hair capture your eye more than once and Andy is a vegan machine behind his drum-kit.  
After a couple of songs they leave the stage, but you know they will come back. You are very exited for the acoustic part you know will follow.  
But wait! You are not in your body anymore! YOU ARE IN PATRICK'S! In the middle of the freaking show!  
You enter the cylinder that you know from **** Live in Phoenix that is for some reason backstage and you change your/Patrick's outfit. The band seems to know that you are not their beloved singer, but they encourage you to play the acoustic set anyway. The problem: You can't play guitar!  
You see an acoustic guitar already lying on your seat for you, so you hesitantly follow Joe on stage and sit down beside him. You notice that your guitar seems to have gotten a new string recently, there is a part of dangling from the guitar. Realizing that you will need scissors to cut it off you ask the audience for one. A girl in the first row hands you scissors and you cut the string giving it to the girl along with her scissors.  
Now you have to play. In front of you lays your old guitar practice book, open on the side where chords are translated into tabs, the chords to the songs are on your left. Carefully you try to strum a few chords, it's a disaster.  
Joe notices and offers you to play your part. You quickly agree, shoving your guitar and all your microphones over to him. The song begins, you see that Pete has taken over the other guitar and Andy is playing bass.  
And then it hits you. You have to sing. NOW!  
You grab the nearest microphone, which just happens to be the one Joe is using for his guitar.  
For the first song, of which you seem to know the lyrics good enough, you and Joe struggle to figure out the microphone situation until you both have enough. The audience is not really happy.  
But it get's worse. Thanks to Patrick's unclear pronouncement you have no clue what the lyrics to the next song are. They are projected on the big screen like a karaoke party, but sadly the song is sung faster than you can read them, so you basically fail this song.  
Now the audience is really disappointed.  
You try to save Fall Out Boys reputation, telling them that you are not usually that bad, please remember the first part of the concert, remember how good they were, please, today your brain just happens to be a cabbage!!!  
They are angry. They want Linkin Park back.  
Pete sides with you, telling the audience that he is usually the bassist! Andy explains he usually is a drummer. Pete makes a shout-out to the drum producers.  
Joe says that he is, in fact, a guitarist.  
Now you have to sing a few more songs as the band reclaims their usual instruments. Nobody even thinks about giving you a guitar.  
In the middle of one song that might as well be Blue Rabbits Fucking the extravagant stage show starts. In the top ranks a bunch of guys pull on swimming caps and crowd surf down. You observe this all from above, apparently searching for your own body.  
As the crowd swimmers have reached their destination (the stage) the hall has transformed into some sort of an Egyptian temple. The crowd has shrunken considerably, but you are one of them, as are some of your old classmates. You gingerly take a seat on the ranks made of sandstone asking yourself what comes next. One guy asks if Gerard Way is still in the room, he doesn't want to be bitten by a Vampire after all. The guy next to him totally looks like a Vampire. You and one of your old classmates start defending Gerard Way, telling the guy he can't possibly be a Vampire, because vampires can't be on land! You start giving examples from MCR music videos where Gerard Way has clearly been on land, or the Ghost Of You video where he left the water to go on land!!!  
You look up. On the transparent ceiling you see the Killjoys walking. You all climb ion the roof to see the Killjoys half sunken into quicksand.  
Holy **** they aren't dead!  
You quickly walk over to them, but then no one in the group knows what to do next.  
As you stand there Tom Nook walks up to you, telling you the prices for freeing the Killjoys, more expensive the deeper they are in, starting with Party Poison at 70000 bells.  
But you don't have that much money! None of your group has! You complain that your Nook's is even closed due to expansion today! You start to ask around if anybody ha enough so that you can combine your bells to free Party Poison when a girl carrying a big plate of marble colored chocolate in a plastic wrapping enters the roof and tells you she has 70000 bells. You tel her to pay for Party Poison and she starts breaking off pieces of chocolate and places them on Party Poison. The chocolate pieces are the bells. At this point I the dream got apparently to stupid for me because I woke up thinking “The chocolate pieces are the bells, that's ridiculous!”


End file.
